Sempre Uno e Solo (Forever One and Only)
by CieLo18no27
Summary: Sawada Tsunayuki, Vongola Decima, flies to Vongola HQ to fulfill her boss duties along with the guardians. There, she decides to confess her feeling to a certain ex-prefect, but it turned out that said man already has a "girlfriend", and left Tsuna heartbroken. Will Tsuna and Kyouya has a happy ending, or...?
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

Summary: Sawada Tsunayuki, Vongola Decima, flies to Vongola HQ to fulfill her boss duties along with the guardians. There, she decides to confess her feeling to a certain ex-prefect, but it turned out that said man already has a "girlfriend", and left Tsuna heartbroken. Will Tsuna and Kyouya has a happy ending, or...?

* * *

Some characters introduction:

Tsuna is female, she's 18, along with Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, and Hana.

Hibari, Mukuro, and Ryohei are 21 and are in Italy for training.

Reborn is in his adult form, and for the rest of the Arcobaleno.

Lambo and I-Pin are both 16, Fuuta is 17,

Aria, and Yuni are sisters.

Reborn is still Tsuna home tutor, but she's not really dame. She has good score in her studies.

Disclaimer : I do not own KHR, the great Akira Amano does.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayuki, female student of Namimori High, is walking to school with her two best friends and also guardians, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. The trios are all 18 and are in the last year of high school, waiting for graduation. Talking about graduation, thinks Tsuna, her Sun, Cloud, and Mist (Mokuro) guardians had left to train under the Ninth's guardians, her dad, and the Varia; they also continue their degrees in Italy, in Vongola University for 2 years already.

Tsuna is still in awed and wondered how her Cloud guardian decided to leave Namimori, left his Discipline Committee Chairman position by flying to Italy; since said man loves Namimori more than anything and refuses to leave the town even in the future (during the war with Byakuran). This still remains mysterious to our Decima because no matter how she's wondering, she doesn't want to risk her life asking the ex-prefect her question. Even somehow she finds out that her crush – the demon of Namimori, Hibari Kyouya – had growth a little soft on her and managed to tolerant her presence (of course, without Takeshi, Hayato and Ryohei nii-san along).

Deep on her thoughts, Tsuna doesn't hear Hayato's voice, "-me!", "HIME!" This time, it brings Tsuna out of her thoughts and makes her jumps in startled.

"Hime, we've arrive and are you alright?", asks Hayato.

"Yeah, Hayato. I'm fine, just thinking about the upcoming exams and the graduation ceremony", reply our dear donna.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. We still have one month to go, and our Hayato here will tutor us for sure, right?" reply the baseball star.

"Hime-sama, don't worry about those stupid exams, you will score it perfectly." the Smocking Bomb states, ignores his lover's comment.

Tsuna just smiles without saying anything and walks to the class with her best friends behind her. The Vongola Donna is still thinking about the post-graduation thing. She's going to fly to Italy with the rest of her family and becomes the Decima officially; Lambo will transfer to study in Vongola High school too. I-Pin and Fuuta remain here to keep Nana's company along with Bianchi. Nana knows everything now, since Tsuna and Iemitsu decided to reveal everything after she entered high school. Mama took the news surprisingly calmed, just asked a few questions and reminded Tsuna that she needs to be more careful; Tsuna remember crying so much that day along with her adopted siblings.

Tsuna has asked her dad and Nono that once she finishes high school, she wants to attend college in Italy but also train under Nono as well as does some works of a boss –paper works-. Our dearest Tuna's guardians, mainly Hayato, Takeshi, and Chrome, can choose to continue their study and train at the same time like her, or just focus solely on training; and for her youngest guardian, since Lambo is still in high school, he'll be transfer to Vongola High School for the rest of the school year. Reborn will remain by Tsuna's side till the end because he said that Tsuna needs more tutor even she's going to be the boss of the strongest and most powerful Mafia though; thus, with his reason, Tsuna really wants to kick her sadistic home tutor but decides not to since she doesn't want to risk losing her life before enjoying it to the fullest.

* * *

Time flies, the graduation day is here, everybody is ready to leave. They're at the airport now, Mama is with the girls and Fuuta, saying good bye to her beloved Tsu-Chan and tells her and the rest to take good cares of themselves, plus come to visit if they manage to have enough time. Tsuna doesn't want to cry because it'll make everyone cries too, especially her mom; she just nods, promises Nana that she'll take care, calls or visits if she has time to spare. Saying their last good byes, Tsuna hugs Nana and says "Mama, I love you and please take a very good care of yourselves. I'm gonna miss you so much. Moreover, I'll send Papa to visit you more often." And then she kisses Mama, hugs her friends and adopted siblings the last time before going in the airplane and crying her heart out.

* * *

Hello, this is my first time writing fanfic, after a long time of being a reader and a fan of this anime and the pair (1827, is my OTP).

Sorry for any kind of mistakes and please be easy on me.

Thanks you :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Italy and Greetings

Chapter 2: Italy and Greetings

After a long flight of 12 hours straight, Tsuna and the co wake up from their sleep. Tsuna's eyes are both puffy and red because she had been crying since the plane left Namimori till she fall asleep. You can see 3 black limos and 2 Mercedes with the Vongola crest await them even before the plane lands. Sawada Iemitsu, the CEDEF's head and also our dear Tuna's idiot father, is waiting his daughter's arrival with Reborn.

When he spots Tsuna coming down, he can't stop grinning like an idiot until Reborn snaps, "Iemitsu, stop that grinning. You're making me sick." However, the CEDEF's boss just ignore the number one hitman's comment and just goes straight to Tsuna then hugs her so tight that she's almost choked.

"Dad, let me go. I can't breathe. Oh, and hello Reborn, are you waiting for Lambo?", Tsuna asks her tutor with a playful smile on her face.

"Sorry my little daughter. I just miss you so much."

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna."

"Oh, papa! I've promised Mama that I'll kick- er, I mean send you to Namimori to visit her more often, Is it okay with you? I think you can leave CEDEF's works with your subordinates."

"I gladly accept this offer, my dear. I can't wait to see your mum. Okay, but now let's head to Vongola HQ, there're many people who await your arrival." Upon arriving at the mansion, Tsuna is being hugged till she becomes blue by none other than her clumsy idiot brother figure, Dino Cavallone. "Oi Bucking Bronco, let Hime-sama goes. She's out of breath, don't you see?" exclaimed the ever loyal right-hand man.

"Oh, sorry, I'm so sorry Tsu-Chan. I'm just so happy to see you. I forgot that you're just having a long flight."

"It's okay, Dino-nii. But next time, please don't hug me too tight. I don't want to die yet."

"Got it, my cute sister."

And then, the crowd starts walking and chatting –mostly Tsuna and Dino-, toward the living room; there, they see Nono's waiting for their arrival along with the head butler Alberto. "Welcome home, everyone." Greets Alberto while Timoteo just smiles at them. Tsuna smiles widely to both old men and says, "I'm home."; the rest takes the seat on the couch opposite from Nono and Tsuna. Alberto leaves the room to bring the new arrivals some snacks and drinks.

* * *

Nono asks his granddaughter about the flight and tells her to rest now and they all will be meeting during dinner and chat later. Our dear Decima is about to protest that she wants to stay and chat with her grandfather more until she hears someone's shouting "EXTREME" loudly in the corridor along with "Kufufufu", and this makes everyone in the living room sweat drop. Tsuna waits patiently until those two guardians arrive and then she hears

"GOOD AFTERNOON TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA! I'M GLAD TO THE EXTREME THAT YOU HAVE ARRIVED SAFELY ALONG WITH THE OTHERS!"

"Shut up, turf-top. You don't need to shout, Hime-sama is just sitting a foot away from you." states Hayato while Ryohei ignores him and goes to hug Tsuna a bit too tight for her petite body then let her goes briefly. "Good afternoon, Ryoheii nii-san. It's good to see you again." Without any sound, Mukuro approaches, hugs, and kisses his boss on both cheeks which makes the living room goes silent.

Mukuro let the Donna goes and laughs his trademark laugh, "Kufufufu, finally comes huh, Tsunayuki-chan? You know how much I miss you?"

"Hello there, Mukuro. I bet Nagi-chan wants to meet you so much, so why don't you go sit with her? And next time, you don't need to greet me first, aren't couple supposed to greet each other first before they greet other people?" Before the Vongola Tenth's Mist Guardian can reply, Gokudera who just recovers from his earlier shocked starts yelling at the Mist.

"What the heck was that PERVERT PINEALLE? How dare you kissed Hime-sama like this? I'm going to kill you, YOU BASTARD!"

"Ah little puppy, why are you so worked up for? I'm not kissing you, am I? And why can't I kiss her? We're in Italy now, so this is a simple greeting only. Moreover, my dear Tsunayuki-chan must get use to this kind of greeting, right?"

"Yeah yeah Hayato, this is only greeting. You don't need to worry, and you guys can kiss me as greeting too. I don't mind, and unfortunately, like Mukuro said, I need to get use to this kind of greeting if I don't want to embarrass the Famiglia's name."

"Ha-ha, good idea Tsuna. I'll kiss you as greeting too , is it okay?" Asks the happy-go-lucky, Takeshi. While Hayato goes down on his knees and keeps mumbling to himself "it's very honor to kiss by you, Hime-sama. As your right hand man, I'll make sure you get use to this kind of greeting."

"Thank you, Hayato. And one more thing, please stop calling Mukuro "Pineapple" and insult him. Moreover, Mukuro, please refrain yourself from calling the others with your weird given names, esp for Hayato. If the next time, I hear you call him "Puppy", I'm going to change your birth name to "Pervert Pineapple", got it?"

"Hai, Hime-sama."

"Mou, you're no fun, my dear Tsunayuki-chan." Mukuro says with a pout; this makes everyone in the room mentally face palms even our dear Chrome and goes like 'Damn you, Mukuro you are not supposed to pout, it doesn't suit your pineapple hairstyle.'

* * *

Then, Tsuna looks around and she sees her crush is leaning on the doorframe of the living room with his eyes close. Tsuna gets up from her seat and walks to greet Kyouya happily "Good afternoon, Hibari-san." and waits for her Cloud guardian's response quietly.

After the fight with Shimon Family, the duo has grown a bit close; they talked –during her years in middle school and before Hibari left for Italy-, but mostly Tsuna with Hibari nodding or just giving some short answers. Nonetheless, despite growing a bit closer, our Decima is still afraid of her aloof and strongest guardian. Kyouya opens his eyes and just "Hn'in response with makes Tsuna pouts.

"Mou Hibari-san, I tell you before right? At least say "Hi" when someone greets you, plus it's one syllable and more polite than your "Hn"."

"I don't care," retorts Hibari." "Oh, it's 3 syllables now, I guess it's okay for now," states Tsuna while giving Kyouya one of her bright smiles. "I'll bite you to death".

"N-no no no, you can't bite me to death. I've only come to greet you." Tsuna replies and also sweat drops at the same time which makes Kyouya smirks. "Hibari-san, you start to look like your TYL-self."

"Hn, he's me after all."

"True." Decima replies helplessly and only makes her guardian's smirk grows a bit wide. "How do I look?" Without hesitation, Tsuna says "Handsome" immediately; and soon realizes what she has just said, she blushes tomato red which she receives a low chuckle from Kyouya and his smirk grows wider. "Hibari-san, you- you-."

Hibari raises his eyebrow questioningly with the unfinished sentence from his soon-to be-boss; on the other hand, Tsuna just can't find the right words to finish her phrase and try to glare – most likely, it's a pout – at her Cloud.

The conversation exchange between Tsuna and Kyouya doesn't go unnoticed by the people in the room but they couldn't make out what the two are talking about, they just see Kyouya's smirk grows wider, that's all. They've known that the two had grown a bond, you can say a strong bond, during her years in middle school and Tsuna's visits the last two summers.

* * *

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ryohei gets up from his seat and shouts loudly, "AH! I HAVE AN EXTREME PRACTICE TO GO. AND SAWADA, THIS THURSDAY I HAVE AN EXTREME BOXING MATCH, YOU EXTREMELY HAVE TO GO TO SUPPORT ME."

Tsuna jolts from the sudden outburst then has to turn her face from Hibari and replies, "Okay, Onii-san. I'll go watch your match.", and also give her Sun a smile.

"I'LL EXTREMELY GIVE YOU THE TICKETS FOR EVERYBODY AT DINNER. SEE YOU." With that, the EXTREME and ever enthusiast Sun Guardian runs and leaves the living room while shouting "EXTREME PRACTICE" along his way.

"Baka Turf-top. He doesn't need to shout, everyone is going to be deaf by his shouting." .complains Hayato.

"That's right everyone, you should go to rest. You look tired, and no refuse my granddaughter; we still have a lot time to chat. First for now, a rest is needed and then comes the dinner."

"Okay, so good bye Grandpa, Dino and Papa. See you at dinner." says Tsuna as she remains at the same spot, Hibari left the living room after the Sun guardian.

"Hime-sama, I'll-." Before Hayato can finish his suggestion, he's been dragged out of the room by none other than Takeshi. "Sorry Tsuna, I'll take care of him. You can go to rest." and the duo leave for their room on the west wing, while Tsuna's supposed room is on the east wing. Both of her Mists had disappeared in the mist after what Nono said; Lambo has long disappeared since they first entered the living room. 'I hope Reborn won't be to rough on him, Lambo is still tired from the trip.' ,prays our Decima.

* * *

With that, Tsuna bits another good bye and leaves the room and she doesn't expected to see her Cloud Guardian's waiting for her outside the room.

"Hibari-san? Why are you still here?"

"Walk."

"Huh? Walk? Oh, I remember now, your room is in the same direction of mine. But why are you here?" Tsuna keeps asking while they're walking.

"Last summer." Come a not so short response from a man of few words.

Trying to remember what she did when she visited last year, Tsuna turns red from embarrassment. The last time she visited, she got loss and couldn't find her bedroom, and it was none other than her aloof Cloud guardian. She remembered that he scolded her for being a useless an herbivore that got loss in her own house and kept teasing her until she went back to Japan.

Getting his hidden message, Tsuna pouts and says, "Hibari-san, you meanie." ,Hibari just chuckles in response.

Then the two walk in silent until they reach their room.

* * *

So sorry for the late update, I know it's not a good behavior for a new writer like me.

But I'm so busy with school works.

By the way, thanks for silent readers, also the reviews, follows and favorites.

It means a lot for a new writer like me.

Reviews are welcome.

I'll try to update as soon as possible, but seeing I've presentations and midterm exams for the next two weeks, I don't think I can manage it. But I try my best to update it.

* * *

For the next chapter, Tsuna is going to choose her major and she'll meet Hibari's "girlfriend".

Ciao ciao!


End file.
